


纸醉金迷（四）

by candytaotao



Category: 98/89
Genre: M/M, 宥希哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candytaotao/pseuds/candytaotao
Summary: 98/89
Relationships: 豆奶
Kudos: 1





	纸醉金迷（四）

（四）  
我是被刺眼的阳光晒醒的，醒来的时候床上只有我一个人，我把手伸进被子里摸摸自己，光溜溜的一丝不挂，陈老师去哪了，这一大早的，难道已经去学校了？他未免太敬业了，昨晚我们几乎折腾了整夜，我缠着他不放手，奈何他皮肤太嫩，大腿被我蹂躏的破了一层油皮，他挣扎着喊疼，我才勉强作罢，不然依我的脾气，一定要搞得他第二天下不了床才罢休。我掀开被子下床，在房间里溜达了一圈，昨天来了就喝醉，都没来得及参观一下。我的衣服一件件叠好放在床旁边的藤椅上，房间里烧着炉子，我又心情极佳，并不急着穿衣服，也没觉得冷。  
吱呀一声房门开了，陈宥维一张小脸埋在围巾里站在门口，看我一眼后急忙进来关上了门。  
“你怎么不穿衣服？”他说着把手里的豆浆倒进杯子里，饭团放到桌上。然后走到藤椅边，拿起衣服递给我。“穿上吧，你不冷吗？”  
我故意不接衣服仰起头搂住他的脖子，在他嘴唇上咬了一口，“怕我消耗过度，还给我买吃的去了？”我拉开他的围巾，亲吻他的脖子。  
他脸一阵绯红，推了我一把，闪到一边脱下了大衣，拉开椅子坐到了餐桌前。“穿上衣服吃早点吧。”他端起豆浆喝了一口说到。  
他的唇边站着豆浆的痕迹，一抹白色还湿漉漉的，我弯下腰搂住他，亲吻他嘴边的豆浆渍，轻轻把豆浆舔干净，舌头滑到他唇边想再近一步的时候，被他伸手推开。“别闹了，你不累吗？”他转过头去翻开报纸咬了一口手里的饭团。我不甘心的亲吻他的后颈，“和你怎么会累，多少次都不累。”我亲眼看着他的耳朵瞬间变红，没忍住凑上去亲了一口。  
穿好衣服做到他身边，我托着腮看着他，我终于可以毫无顾忌的看他了，光照在他的脸上，白皙的皮肤细细的绒毛，我伸手抚摸他的脸，他把手里的饭团塞进嘴里，站起身穿上了外套，“我到时间要去学校了，”说着拿起装着讲义和课本的包，“你还不回家吗？”他看着我问。  
“你要赶我走了吗？”我有些委屈的问。  
“我....你白天都没事做的吗？”他小心的说。  
对了！我可以去上课，这样就可以一直看着他了。于是我厚着脸皮跟着他出了门，离学校还有一条街的时候，他让我停车，“？不是还没到吗？”  
“让同事和学生看到不好，我自己走过去就行。”说着，他开门下了车，不由我分辩。

又蹭了陈老师一节中文课，我故意抢到第一排坐着，趴在桌子上仰着头看着他，他似乎感受到了我的目光，故意不看我，每次他提问的时候我不管听不听的懂都使劲儿举手，他无奈的看我一眼，叫了其他人回答问题。课间休息我凑到他身边假装问问题，他警觉的看看正在休息的其他学生，小声教育我，“你不要再胡闹了，这是学校，像什么样子。”  
我看他是真的尴尬不高兴了，凑到他耳边道，“那我走了，我把车停在你下车的地方等你。”  
当晚我又赖在他的家里不肯走，任由他怎么劝说我也不听，他被我拧的没有办法，只好依我，关灯躺下之后，我开始动作起来，他推拒了一下未果，也只能由着我，事后我趴在他胸口又亲又啃又摸，他伸手摸摸我的头，我忽然有种错觉，他好像把我当成了一个孩子，满足我的要求后还会哄哄我。这样的日子持续了一段时间，开始是我每天都赖在他的家里，奈何我过惯了少爷的生活，陈老师的家对我来说还是过于艰苦了，于是我让他跟我回家，夜里我正要脱他的裤子，他挡住我的手，“你是不是经常带人回来？”他忽然一脸严肃的问道，  
“没有，怎么可能，你是我的初恋，”我性欲上来了，只想赶紧成事，开始毫无底线的胡说起来。  
他躲开我的嘴唇，“你胡说什么？”  
“我认真的，我不会带人回来的，你是唯一一个，以后这里是我们的家。”我把他当女人哄，不过似乎很奏效，他没再挣扎，任由我亲吻，“是我们的家吗？”他轻轻的问。  
“嗯，我们的家，我爱你，只爱你一个。”  
他学着我帮他弄的样子帮我用手打，可总是不得要领，我哄他用嘴，他技术很生疏，牙齿总是磕到我，和他在一起精神上的满足远远大于肉体上的，我快到了的时候告诉他快点放开，他躲得不及时被射了一脸，我帮他擦脸安慰他，看见他眼圈有些红了，他虽然也感受到了快乐，可是男性的自尊心还是受到了伤害，我亲吻他，却看到一滴眼泪从他脸颊划过。  
“你后悔了？”我有些不悦，和我上床很委屈他吗？话一出口我觉得有点不妥，“喜欢我想和我睡得男男女女不知道有多少，你怎么总是一脸很委屈的样子？我也没有强迫你吧。”  
陈宥维不说话，翻身朝外躺着，他越不说话，我确更气了，这不是对我冷暴力吗？我何昶希这辈子还是第一次这么主动追一个人，怎么就暖不到他的心呢。  
“你都不让我碰你后面，我也忍了，我又不是故意弄你脸上的，你哭什么？”我少爷脾气上来了，以前交往的人，个个都顺着我，只有陈宥维总是给我脸色看，还总是不让我碰。  
醒过来的时候已经是傍晚了，他已经上班去了，我气还没消又见不到人，气呼呼的下楼去客厅抽烟，这时接到了许久不见的酒友们的电话，电话里和我调笑，说昶希少爷听说开始谈恋爱了，都没空应酬我们了？让我们也看看是哪个大美人竟然能登堂入室？  
我没理他们，只说最近忙所以没去跳舞喝酒。几个人在电话那头撺掇我今晚一起去新开的舞厅转转，据说很抢手，好不容易才拿到了几张入场券。自从有了陈宥维我似乎对这种事兴趣缺缺，每天最大的兴趣就是和他在一起，几人听出我的情绪，开始故意激我，“看来是家里的美人看的紧，昶希少爷现在也是妻管严了，”我骂了句脏话，什么妻管严，陈宥维又不是女的。可我也受不了别人轻看我，于是和几人约好了晚上见面。  
收拾成我以往夜夜笙歌的造型后，我给自己喷了几下香水，正要出门，陈宥维拿着课本回来了，看我要出门，他问到，“要出去吗？”我点点头，告诉他约了朋友，晚点回来，没再像以往一样见到他就黏着不放手，转身出了门。他似乎还有话想说，但看我没有要聊天的意思，没有再开口。  
坐在雅座里，我和几个酒友放肆的抽烟喝酒，几个品貌都不错的舞女在一旁服侍，“昶希，”朋友对我使使颜色，示意我挑一个，我笑笑摇了摇头，说真的我现在对这些女的都提不起兴趣，几个人却把人分了分硬推给我一个，看他们开始上下其手的占便宜，我第一次觉得有点尴尬，不知道为什么，我总是想到陈宥维，我忘了告诉他我晚上出来玩经常是天亮才回去，他不会一直等着我吧？我一定想多了，他原本就是被我死皮赖脸才搞到手的，看不到我他应该就没那么委屈了，我不在他终于可以好好睡一觉了，不会有人一直骚扰他。  
我心烦的一杯又一杯喝下舞女递过来的酒。

酒醒的时候我看到自己躺在客厅里，满地都是茶杯的碎片，地上还有几滴血迹。慢慢记忆涌上来，我好像闯了大祸了。  
那几个酒友各搂着一个舞女非要去我家再喝一顿，到家的时候陈宥维正坐在沙发上腿上放着一本书，看我踉踉跄跄的进门，他站起来扶我，几个酒友终于看到了传说中美人，嘴贱兮兮的开始开玩笑，说确实是美人，想不到昶希少爷转性了，难怪今晚这种美女你都看不上，说着捏捏我身边舞女的腰。  
陈宥维看男男女女一屋子皱了皱眉，但是礼貌的和几个人打了招呼，还给我倒了一杯水。  
我看出他不高兴了，但我不想在朋友面前失了面子，也记恨他昨晚跟我别扭，故意搂着舞女的腰继续和其他朋友调笑，还让下人把我收藏的酒拿出来，陈宥维大概是没想到我还要继续喝，忍不住开口说道，已经很晚了，你喝的够多了，别再喝了，他说话的语气其实很温和，可我就是觉得他看我不顺眼在找茬，故意给他也倒了一杯酒，“宥维，陪我喝一杯吧。”几个朋友也开始劝酒，想让陈宥维也加入我们。  
可陈宥维是什么人？结果可想而知，他摆摆手，说一早还有课喝了酒怕误事。  
我更生气了，一把搂过身边的女人，把酒杯按到她唇边，“小美人，你喝吗？”舞女接住酒杯一口气喝完还把杯子翻过来口朝下晃晃，我笑着拍拍手，从口袋里掏出一沓钱，扯开女人的旗袍扣子，把钱塞了进去，女人看到钱眼睛亮了起来，没了之前看到陈宥维之后的拘束，主动凑上了和我接吻。  
结束之后，我抬头看看陈宥维，他脸色有些不好，可碍于面子并没有发作，周围的狐朋狗友们开始意识到气氛不对了，托词了几句，带着女人离开了。  
我坐在沙发上等陈宥维发作，他却只是又倒了一杯水给我，转身上楼去了，我一心想找麻烦，却没有出火口，气的把桌上的杯子都扫到地上，然后上楼去了房间。  
陈宥维正背对着房门换衣服，我进门的时候他已经换下了睡衣，穿好了出门的衣服。  
“你要去哪？”我挡在他面前问。  
他平静的说到，“回家。”  
“你回什么家？这里就是你的家。”  
他冷笑了一声，绕开我要走，我一把抓住他的手紧紧扯住。“你不准走，我不让你走，你哪也不准去！”我咬着牙恶狠狠的说。  
他却异常的平静，也没有跟着我发火，“何昶希，我们本就不是同一个世界的人，何必互相勉强呢，算了吧，”他把手从我的手中挣出来，正了正衣服，抬腿要往外走。  
我不止哪来的蛮力，一把把他拉回来甩到了床上，人压了上去，对着他的嘴唇亲了下去，一阵剧痛，他对着我的唇舌狠狠咬了一口，我痛的抬起身捂着嘴。  
他气的眼睛发红，用手擦了擦嘴唇，“你当我是夜总会的舞女，想亲就亲是吗？”他一把推开我坐了起来。  
“你是不是就没真的爱过我？”我趴在床上问。  
“你凭什么让我爱你，你难道爱我吗？”他反问。  
我立刻从床上爬了起来，“我还不爱你吗？我为了追求做了多少？我从来没对任何人花过这么多心思！”  
“你爱我就是在我面前和舞女亲热？吻完她再来吻我？你真让我恶心！”  
“那你刚才怎么不说？你怎么不说你生气了？”  
“你想让我和舞女争风吃醋吗？你不配！”  
说完他推开我下了楼，我紧跟着追了上去。  
“你不准走，你是我人，没有我的允许，你敢走试试看，我让你老师都当不成！”我使出吃奶的劲儿握住他的手腕不放手。  
“你给我放手，放手！”拉扯间，我手一失力，他倒在了地上，“嘶，”他扶着茶几站起来，手上扎了几片碎瓷片。  
糟了，是我打碎的杯子，“给我看看，”我想拉他手看看伤口，他把手插进了外套口袋里，大概是碰到了伤口，他痛的吸了一口气。  
我看着他离开后没有关的大门，站在门口吹着冷风。

我意识到自己做的过分了，于是在之前送他上班的地方等他，他看到我目不斜视，绕开我的车往前走，他的手缠着白色的纱布，人纤瘦单薄，我看着人渐渐走远，赶忙上车在后面跟着。进了他住那个胡同后，人来人往，车不方便往里开，我停下车，跟着他走在后面。他看我一路跟着转头往另一个方向走了没有回家，我一路跟着他到了河边。  
他停下脚步转过身看着我，“你到底要干嘛？我们不是已经说的很清楚了？别再跟着我了行吗？”  
“宥维，对不起，我昨晚喝多了，说了不该说的话，是我错了，原谅我好吗？”  
他看着我的脸，摇了摇头，“何昶希，我们并不合适，我没法按你的要求做，你也不用委屈自己来迁就我，算了吧。”  
“我没有委屈，我是心甘情愿的，我是真的喜欢你，再给我一次机会吧。”边说我走到他面前。  
“我们的生活环境际遇都差的太多，不是只有喜欢就够的，你任性惯了，但我做不到无条件的迁就，也不可能和别人分享感情，你还是回你的生活圈子吧，我也老老实实教我的书，没有交集对你我都好。”  
“不是的，宥维，不是这样的，你原谅我吧，我保证以后再也不跟那些人来往了，我那天是犯浑，我不该故意那么做让你吃醋，你生气了，所以你也是爱我对吧？别离开我！”  
我走到他身边拥抱住他，他直直的站着，既没有躲开，也没推开我，“没用的，算了吧，你冷静一下吧，”他说着用缠着纱布的手拍拍我的肩膀，推开我要往回走。  
他是真的想离开我不是在闹脾气，我现在才意识到，“陈宥维，你真的不要我了吗？”我对着他的背影喊，周围有三三两两的行人，听到我的话纷纷转头看过来，陈宥维背对着我叹了口气，头也没回的往前走。  
“你不要我，你会后悔的，”说完，我转身跳下了河堤，我不知道这水有多深，只是跳下去的一瞬间才意识到，我不会游泳，可这样孤注一掷能挽回他吗？

tbc


End file.
